The production of aerosols, especially aerosols of solutions containing salt, in a gaseous phase, has problems similar to the problems associated with the production of pyrolytic or pyrolytically decomposable materials, e.g. in spray pyrolysis.
As is known, aerosols are produced by means of jets or by the ultrasonic atomization of appropriate saline solutions. An ultrasonic transmitter is used.
The known methods have the disadvantage that the content of saline solution in the fluid carrier medium, which is usually a gas, can only be varied within a narrow band without decisively influencing the droplet spectrum of the aerosol.
However, it is required for certain areas of application to vary the concentration of the solid or the liquid in the gas with an unchanged droplet spectrum of the aerosol over a broad range. In particular, there is a problem to be overcome in avoiding a high loading with foreign gas, which is tantamount to a low concentration of solid or fluid phases in the gas flow.
The production of aerosols with high concentrations of saline solutions in the gaseous phase (up to approximately 800 g/Nm.sup.3) and at the same time with a droplet spectrum with a value of d50 in a range of approximately 6 .mu.m, that is, relatively small droplets, was not industrially practicable in the past.